Training Arena PVP Rules
Any exceptions to the below rules for the PVP arena must be approved in advance by a moderator. General Expectations * Code of Conduct: #ic-arena is an in-character PVP channel. All roleplay must follow the same expectations as for the lounge and other IC interactions. * Location: All matches, unless narrated otherwise, are assumed to be held in the Wayfinder training arena, a large arena that uses the power of handwavium to take on any terrain and size the players mutually decide upon. * In-Character: As this channel is intended for roleplay, matches should either be discussed in-character in #ic-lounge first, or include a significant narrative introducing the match. (If you start by rolling initiative, you're doing it wrong) * OOC Logistics: OOC arena logistics can be discussed in the #ooc-roleplay channel. Once all participants are ready to begin, they can transition in-character to #ic-arena. * Friendly Matches Only: The arena is an honorable duel between two or more Wayfinders for purposes of training and maintaining combat readiness. It is NOT an attempt to seriously injure or knock out another player. Thus, for purposes of RP, reaching 0 hp does not represent unconsciousness, serious injury, or being near death. Rather, HP is used purely as a metric to "keep score". You may flavor it as reaching exhaustion, having a sword at your throat and conceding, being pinned on the ground, or anything else that would be honorable and respectful in a training match between Wayfinders. ** If hostility or serious injury (or the intent to inflict it) are roleplayed in a PvP match without prior moderator approval, this may result in disqualification from future combat. * Dice rolls: All dice rolls must be made in #ic-arena using Avrae. Dice rolls made elsewhere are disqualified. Mechanics The following guidelines apply to all arena matches unless previously agreed upon by all parties and approved by a moderator. * HP is doubled: To avoid matches ending after one or two hard hits, HP is doubled in the training arena. If your character normally has 38 HP, they will have 76 for purposes of this battle. * One match at a time: If another group is in-progress and you want to use the arena, you'll need to postpone your match till another day. * Two teams or individuals may battle: Battles may be between two or more individuals. There is no limit on the number of people per team. No free-for-all battles--if there are more than 2 people in the ring, everyone needs a team. * Must remain online: Everyone joining a fight must be willing to be online and finish at the same time. This is not something you can begin a few minutes before bedtime or work and then finish later. * Must have completed at least one mission: You may only play with your main character. The player must have completed at least one mission (earned one XP dot), either with the current character or a retired one. * Open to characters on-mission: Characters on current adventures may participate, since this training arena exists "outside of time", just like the lounge. You begin the battle with full HP and spell slots regardless of your status on-mission. * Post character sheet and spells: At the beginning of the battle, each character should make one post including a direct link to their character sheet as well as a list of all prepared spells. This will be pinned to the top of your battle. * Agree on spells ahead of time: All parties must agree upon any "banned" spells before beginning the battle. We suggest avoiding heat metal, sleep, and all summoning spells (e.g. conjure animals). However, if two druids want to go head to head with swarms of dinosaurs, more power to you. * No consumables: Characters may not use any consumable magic items with GP cost in the arena. (If your character abilities let you make consumables on a short/long rest, that's fine). ** Alternately, if both sides wish to agree upon a set gold value per person, to be imaginarily spent at the beginning of the battle, you may do so. Any unused consumables disappear upon battle completion. E.g. if both parties want to start with an imaginary healing potion, that is fine. * Companions: You may enter the arena with a maximum of 1 mount, animal companion, or familiar into the arena. (Anything summonable by spell once the fight begins does not count towards this quota). If your companion "dies", they magically are resurrected at the end of battle at no cost to you. * Buffs: If agreed upon by both parties, casters may take 1 minute to cast buffs before the battle starts (e.g. bless). * Character Level: Two characters of different levels may battle if desired, they do not have to be of the same level. Or the higher-level character may choose, at their discretion, to level their character down for purposes of the battle. However, no lower-level ''character may battle at a higher level than their current XP allows, unless they acquire prior moderator approval for the temporary level-up. Alternate Game Modes :) ''Suggestions for alternate play styles in "arena battles". Hrazhak Match (Eberron Shifter Rugby!) Fluff: This is an adaptation of the popular shifter sport of hrazhak, but allows for magic, healing, weapons and armor, where the authentic sport does not. In this rough, full-contact sport, each team carries a wooden idol (or other improvised object). To score, a team must steal its opponent’s idol and place both idols in its goal. Obstacles such as trees, streams, and piles of rubble play a major role on a hrazhak field, requiring the competitors to make full use of their inhuman jumping and climbing abilities. Idols can be thrown or carried, and there are no limits on contact between participants. And Refluff: For equality among opponents while still keeping the rugby-like feel of this game, consider refluffing all weapon attacks into unarmored strikes, and refluffing armor into street clothes. Use the same stats on everyone's character sheets for dice rolls, but when you describe your attack, instead of hitting them with a longword, describe it as a body check or elbow to the stomach. Yes, this means some elbows will do significantly more damage than others - but requiring only *real* unarmed strikes severely limits the characters that can play this game effectively. Crunch: Split into two teams (recommended 3-5 players on each team). Roll initiative. Complete 1 round of normal arena combat, describing your attacks as attempts to steal the idol back and forth, block other players, etc. Then the highest player initiative on each team does an opposed STR/DEX/CON check (their choice). Winner describes the result as their successful delivery of the idol to their selected goal. * When you do the check, you roll as follows based on your HP: below 25% take disadvantage, above 75% gain advantage, 25-75 normal Complete another round of arena combat. Then, the second-highest player initiative on each team does an opposed check. More combat. Third-highest initiative, etc. Best of 7 rounds wins (or more or less, depending on time restrictions). Note: We do not suggest banning any class abilities or spells that impact ability checks. While these can feel OP, they are also literally the exact reason certain builds exist. For example, banning barbarian rage because it gives advantage on STR checks makes the barbarian's core features useless. Instead, focus on team composition to be as balanced as possible (e.g. to play against a team with *enhance ability*, a caster with *magic missile* or *scorching ray* can easily force rapid concentration checks in succession to make them lose the valuable 2nd level spell).